vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Heather O'Leary
Full Name: Heather Alexandra "Banshee" O'Leary Faction: U.S. Marines, Resistance, and Ex-Science Frontiers Occupation: Pilot, Ground Assault, Martial Arts Trainer, Weapons Trainer, General Mayhem, and Ex-Science Frontiers Security Chief First Appearance: MUSH Opening DOB (Mush Timeline): Feburary 5, 1975 Known Relatives: John (Father-Known to be Dead), Georgia (Mother-Known to be Dead), Talos (Twin Brother- Believed to be Alive), Joshua O'Leary (Adopted Son, Living in new York with Denise Daltry), Amanda O'Leary (Adopted Daughter, Living in New York with Denise Daltry) Birthplace: Houston, Texas (Which is currently the center of the Bay of Houston) Nationality: American (Irish Descent) Pre-MUSH History Heather O'Leary was born in Houston, Texas, back in 1975. Her parents were ranchers, living about 100 miles north West of Houston, who came into the bigger city, only to buy things, like Feed for the Horses, or for Special medicine, and the birth of their twins. Heather and Talos, born 5 minutes apart, were the apple of John and Georgia O'Leary's eyes. In 1960, when John was 20, he joined the Navy. He had not yet met his future bride. While in the Navy, as a Diver, he learned of a New Special Operations group being formed. SEAL's, SEA, AIR, LAND. He was one of the first to volunteer, and was picked to be the third person assigned to BUD's (Basic Underwater Demolition), or as it became to be known, SEAL Training. He got through training, with about the same ammount of dificulty as the rest of the graduates, and was assigned to a SEAL team. His operations are still classified, and he couldn't even tell his family anything about them. In 1970, he was seriously wounded by a Boobytrap, planted by the North Vietnamese, and lost most of his left leg, from about the mid-thigh down. He was given a medical discharge, a Purple Heart, Silver Star, and was on the list for a Congressional Medal of Honor, but was unable to recieve such a medal, because it would have required declassifying many of the missions he was sent on. With his Mustering out pay, plus the Disability he was recieving, he went home to Texas. He met Georgia O'Grady, and fell madly in love with her. She was from the same small town in Central Texas as he was. They were married within 6 months of meeting, and both set of parents were happy their offspring had found another person of pure Irish blood they could love. In 1973, John, now 33, inherited a large ranch, just outside College Station, Texas. This ranch had a long history of providing Texas Longhorn Cattle and VERY highly respected Racing Horses. John hired a few ranch hands, but did alot of the work himself, from horseback. Life progressed, until mid 1974, when his wife announced the pregnancy that would change John's life forever. Within days of Heather and Talos' birth, John was fitted with a metal rod, that allowed him to walk regularly, albeit with a limp. He wanted to be able to play with his children, and teach them everything he could about how to survive, in a world, that in his opinion, was lost to future war, future Nuclear destruction… He did not share his views of the future with his children, but he had them, by the age of three, interested in sports. Heather was already into Gymnastics, Horseback riding, and had started on Karate. By the time she was five, she started Softball, and had added two more Martial Arts to her list of classes. Akido and Tae-Kwon-Do. Between Sports, Schooling, and chores around the ranch, She had little time for friends, but she had two, and to her, that was enough. Her twin brother, and her father. Both provided her all the companionship she could need. Rarely were her and Talos apart, except when she went to Gymnastics or Softball, he was in Football and Baseball. School lessons, while not fun, were not something she found to be hard. By the time she was in Junior High, and had dropped Gymnastics to run Track for her Junior High, she was already considered to be a Jock, and a Tomboy, and her circle of friends had not expanded. You see, Jocks that were also Nerds, were VERY unpopular, especially girls that had more muscle built than half the football team. Everyone knew who she was, but at lunch time, she sat alone, at the end of a table, either reading a book, doing homework, or, once in a while, starring off into Space. She dreamed of becoming an Astronaut, even if her father dreamed of her becoming the first Female Member of the SEALs. Another reason for her ostricization by the girls in her school, was that she had a prettier face than all of them. Many boys would have been asking her for dates, but her well muscled body scared them away, not to mention the fact that her twin brother was even more into Weight Lifting and Sports than she. He was also already a double black belt, and people feared him. Heather was a triple-black belt, but she didn't let that be known. By the time she reached High School, she had to *ask* her first date out, and when he reluctantly agreed, she was thrilled, but still ashamed, because she had to do the asking. She was also embaressed, because she knew that the other girls were starting a new name for her, one they never would dare to say to her face. They called her the 'Irish Board'. Her breasts had already stoped devolping, and to compensate for being flat, she let her red hair grow out long, very long. When loose, it already was down to the middle of her back, by senior year, it would be it's longest, just below her butt. Her first date ended in disaster. Her date and her went to the local movie theater, and the boys there, started to tease her date about being with the Irish Board… the boy, a member of the Football team, and also noted to be a good 'School Fighter' blushed, but refused to stand up for himself. Heather did… She challeneged the toughest boy (Johnathon Brinkman) to a quick challenge, he was embaressed to be challeneged to a fight by a girl, but when he looked around, and saw his friends staring at him, he felt forced into fighting Heather. She let the boy move in, and quickly kicked him in the nuts. His friends laughed, but one of them pulled a blade, and said, "Bitch!" And swiped the knife at her face. The blade bit into her skin, below her left eye, and cut all the way down to just above the jugular vein on her neck. The wound was deep, but Heather was able to maintain her feet, and while she proceeded to calmly kick the eighteen year old boys face into the ground, the cops were called. They had to pull her off the boy, to prevent serious injury. Heather was fifteen, and at the hospital, the police warned her that she had pissed off the leader of a local gang. While this scared her, she was more scared of her father's reaction. She had learned that fighting was wrong, and she should not get in any fights. She could always walk away, or with her ability to run long distances, (She already was doing four miles a day, before school), she could easily have out run any would-be fighting opponent. Her father came to collect her, and since she was also taught to never lie, she told him what happened. To her surprise, her father just shook his head, and looked to the Doctors, to make sure his 'baby' was going to be OK. When the doctor nodded, he smiled, and than said to Heather softly, "Go get in the truck, while I talk to the cops, and the doctors." She did as she was told, and than, when her father came out, the ride home was quiet, no radio, which is odd for her father, a strong fan of country music while driving, no talking, and he seemed to stare into the road, and never once looked at her. Heather was afraid, really afraid, for the first time in her life. Not only had she almost been killed, she had almost killed, and now, her father wouldn't look at her. Was the cut on her face that bad? Or was it how disappointed in her, he was? The ride home was hell on Heather, and she didn't know what to expect when she got home. When they arrived, John took Heather out to a pasture and talked to her. Yes, he was disappointed, but she had the courage to tell him the truth, so he wasn't going to punish her for fighting. Instead, he was going to teach her things you can only learn in the Military. He taught her some special moves with Hand to Hand Fighting, that only can be learned in the Military, Combat Shooting of a Pistol, and an M-16A1 that he had snuck home from Vietnam, and the most effective ways to disarm someone with a blade, and use it on them. He told her this was to ensure she never got cut again, but instead, he was making her ready to join the Military. He already had secured her a place on the first Naval Academy Selection Committee Roster, for the year after she finished High School. He was still clinging to hopes that she would be the first female Navy SEAL. The rest of High School passed pretty much as it started. Lonely, confused, and very athletically inclined. Even her grades were good. She finished with the second highest GPA in her class, and than, found out she had been accepted into the Naval Academy at Annapolis, Maryland. She approached this with excitement, but she had some trepidation as well. You see, after nearly getting killed by a guy, and her date running at the first sign of a knife, she had decided that boys were not her style. Sure, she still dated a couple times, mostly for the big things, Home Coming Dances, Junior and Senior Prom, and even once, she had sex with a boy, but it was not something she wanted to do again. The sex had been enjoyable, but she felt no feelings for boys/guys/men, not strong feelings. She had felt that way for other girls, and had even kissed a couple… She told her father how she felt, and he nodded. He had figured she would be that way, because he had failed to let her mother install any feminine ways in Heather. He told her not to worry, that she would be fine, and to just do what had to be done to make it through the Academy. Heather agreed, but always felt, throughout that first summer at the Academy, that she was lying to the Military, and to her fellow students. Luckily for her, her roommate and her spent many nights in deep conversation, after Taps, and they somehow felt comfortable enough to admit their budding lesbianism to one another. While they didn't have feelings for one another, it did make life easier for them. They remained roommates throughout the Academy, and shared many things. Heather taught Rebecca Martial-Arts, tutored her in History and Military Procedure, while Rebecca taught Heather how to cook, how to use Make-up effectively, and how to speak publicly, without stammering and blushing a lot. In the first week of classes, Freshmen were forced to decide what special Military Training they were going to take, and Heather signed up for all the SEAL training she could get, away from BUD's, but was turned down. She appealed to the Naval Academy Admiral, but was again, turned down. She almost quit, but than, after a long talk with Rebecca, and than her father over the phone, she decided to specialize in the Marines, which her father admitted was as close as she was likely to get. She also decided, that since she wanted to be an astronaut still, to sign up for piloting. She was accepted into the Pilot Training Program, and her major, of Electrical Engineering was entered. Her classes, while difficult, did not present a problem to her, and her gift for sports, instead of being frowned upon, was something that earned her praise from the fellow students, including the females. She ran track, competed in Softball, and was reintroduced to Gymnastics in the Academy. In 1997, when she graduated, she graduated third in her class, GPA wise, and in Pilot training, she was second. She became one of the first female Marine aviators, and the first that had actual combat experience before 3 years was up. After the four years of the Naval Academy, she bid Rebecca adieu, with a kiss, and a promise to remain in contact. Rebecca had chosen to be in the Navy, and to be an Attorney in the Naval JAG (Judge Advocate General) Corps. She graduated the Academy, as a Marine Second Lieutenant. Heather's first assignment was to the El Toro Marine Air Station in California. She had been trained in F-14 Tomcats, but now that she was a Marine, she had to learn to fly the Harrier or the F-18. She chose the Harrier, because they were more than just 'Anti-Air Asset Fighters'. They were Vertical Takeoff and Landing Capable, and were also as good at Air to Ground warfare, as they were at Air-to-Air combat. It took her 6 months, but she became one of the best trainees, and graduated to the Harrier after she earned her first promotion to 1st Lieutenant. She earned this, because she had dashed to the rescue of local civilians, by flying her Sikorsky UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter between rising fire walls, to rescue ten women and children from a campsite. She was training in the Blackhawk, because the take off and landing sequence gives a feel for the Harrier, and all Pilot trainees at the Academy learned Helicopter flying as well. She was given the Naval Cross and a Promotion for her actions in the wildfire. She was temporarily assigned the callsign "Red", the same callsign she had at the Academy, while training, due to her hair color, and the non-traditional length of her hair. However, this callsign was soon abandoned, and her training officer gave her a new one, when one day, during her second attempt in the simulators, she successful shot down an incoming enemy MiG, she broke into the Marine Corp Anthem at the top of her lungs in celebration. He said, 'That woman sounds like a 'Banshee' when she wins...' Soon, everyone was calling her Banshee, and she had her new callsign. After she finished training for Harrier flights, she was assigned to a Marine Base in Saudi Arabia. She never left the base, however, because she refused to wear the veil that was required, and since her hair would look odd, as it was still down to below her butt, under the veil. In the first year there, she flew many missions over Iraqi No-Fly-Zones, and even engaged three enemy MiGs. Two she shot down, and one, she damaged, and her wingman, Alexander "Spider" Drake, shot down. For One Year, until late 1998, she flew in the Middle East. When she was promoted to Captain, and granted her Ace status for seven confirmed enemy kills, she was granted transfer back to the States, and a base near Washington DC, where Rebecca was stationed. They got together one night, for drinks, and ended up at Rebecca's apartment. This night, Heather had her first real lesbian encounter, and was hooked on it. Being drunk or not, it was the best experience of her life. Rebecca however, was too embarrassed the next morning for Heather to pass on her gratitude to her best friend. She left the Apartment, more confused about her Sexual Status than ever, but was determined to apologize to Rebecca. However, Rebecca was reassigned before Heather could, and has since, been unable to find Rebecca. For the next two years, she flew when she could, mostly when the Vice-President was in Air Force Teo. She was than sent to work for the CIA. She worked in Loas, Cambodia, El Salvador... In all three locations, she was working directly for Ham Tyler. She was promoted to Major, four days before the Visitors Landed, and returned to Washington, to command the Vice President's Air Force Two Escort Wing. Her first flight after being Promoted to the Strike Wing's Commander was to fly up and investigate the Mothership that was landing. It was her that reported the first signs of problems locking on, or even flying around a Mothership. Something knocked her Guidance and other Avionic Systems haywire. She ordered her wing to Return to Base, while she moved to ensure that the Mothership was not unfriendly. She flew orbits around it, ever closing the diameter down. Soon, she was a mere few inches from the Mothership, but still, no response. She herself, returned to Base, and filled out her report. For the next few weeks, she was in the same boat as everyone else on Earth… Confused, elated, and at the end, frightened. When talk of the Scientist Conspiracy started, she was skeptical, like Tony Leonetti, Michael Donovan's partner, she had met the Scientist that broke the Conspiracy News, Janokowski, and she noticed the same thing he did… he was signing the paper with the wrong hand. She could do little about it however, as she was sent to the Middle East shortly thereafter, to protect the Oil fields from the Scientists. The night before they flew off, Heather and her wingman went to New York. He hoping to get into her pants, she hoping to find some cute female to get into their pants. Neither got their wish. On the way out of the first bar, Heather was accosted by a Visitor, thinking she was something else, a snack. The Visitor had gotten drunk and stoned with a group of Gang members in the Local 'Visitors Friends' Group. He decided to try and get Heather into a Squad Ship, to either eat for a snack, or something else. Her wingman attacked the Visitor, and was soon in bad shape. The Visitor, who had hit Heather with the butt of his sidearm, spit his venom into Alex's face, and he was blinded, and in bad shape. Heather had recovered enough, and drew a gun, and aimed it at the Visitor. The Visitor had his gun resting against Alex's head, and he smiled at Heather. His resonating voice said simply, "Put it down, Or I will kill him." Heather did, and the Visitor shot Alexander anyways. He than smiled, and tried to get Heather back into Squad Ship. She used her Martial-Arts on the Visitor, and was able to incapacitate him. She got Alexander back to Base, and explained to the CO what happened. She was not sent to the Middle East, instead, she was arrested and put in the Brig. She spent two months there, before the rest of the Military learned what she knew, that the Visitors were a problem. She was sent to a Marine Base in Texas, and sent after the Visitors. For the next few months, until the Visitors were defeated, she fought them for every inch of ground they took. She accounted for the destruction of fifty Skyfighters, in less than four months. Her Squadron was one of the best in the Military at killing Visitors. After the war ended, she returned to Washington, to lead the flight detail for the President, and was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. The youngest Lt. Colonel the Marines had ever had, and the first Female Wing Commander of the President's Flight Escort Group. For the next year, she was content in her job, and the current state of events. However, this all changed, when the Visitors returned. She was tasked to assist the President get himself, his family, and the government North to New York, when it was discovered that the Dust did not work where there was no freezing temperatures. After that she started raiding the Visitors. In January of 2004, she was shot down over Houston, Texas, defending the people in College Station, while they attempted to flee. Her parents were killed in the first days of the Visitor's reinvasion. She is captured, and taken to see Thomas, who attempted to convince her to carry the next Starchild. She was able to grab Thomas' sidearm, and used him as a hostage to get to the Hangar deck, where she stole a Visitor Skyfighter. She returned to her base, in Northern Kansas, and led the wing on a strike. Houston had been completely emptied of people, either through evacuation, or Visitor Capture. Heather's Strike Wing was able to damage the Visitor Mother Ship, and Heather herself, flew her Harrier to the closest point the Command Center comes to the Exterior hull. She fired a Maverick, which blew a big hole in the Motherships hull, than was able to fire two more, that went through that hole, and blew the Command Center apart. After that, the Mothership dropped onto the City of Houston. Houston was flattened, and the mothership blew up. The geography of Southern Texas was changed, as the Gulf of Mexico rushed in to fill the 100 mile wide crater left from the exploding Mothership. Heather's strike wing was able to get back, while Heather lead the Skyfighters streaking in from Los Angeles, Sante Fe, and Mexico City on a Wild Goose Chase. However, over San Diego, she ran out of luck. She ran out of Ammo for her Vulcan Cannon, Fuel was running Low, and half her wings were shot off, she turned her craft for the San Diego Mothership, and ejected. On the way down, one Skyfighter pilot tried to kill her anyways, and put a large hole in her parachute. This caused her to land in some trees, at high speed. Her flight suit was pretty torn up, and now she was half-Naked, hurt, and DEEP behind enemy lines. Also, she was just put on Diana's top 10 wanted list. For these actions, she was also (As she later learned) promoted to a full Colonel in the Marines, and was awarded a Silver Star, and the Freedom Network's Medal of Valor. She made her way, mostly on foot, towards Los Angeles. Her reason? She knew her best bet was to hook up with, at least temporarily, with the L.A. Resistance Cell. She knew they were the most active, most prolific Resistance group in the first war, and without a doubt, they would have reformed and begun fighting off the Visitors once again. IC History 2004 Early Days in the Resistance She arrived at the Southern Checkpoint into Los Angeles, set up by a combined Security force of Visitors, LAPD, and Science Frontiers Security personnel. She waited, watching the check point to see how people got by, and for the most part, they did not. They were either turned around, or arrested, on the spot. When one was arrested, she figured they were either criminals or Resistance. She took a chance, and assaulted the checkpoint, just as the people inside a car were ordered to step out, hands high. Her lead shot took the lead Visitor in the throat, thus allowing the people inside the car to open fire. She accounted for two more dead Visitors, 3 injured Science Frontier Guards, and a couple scared LAPD Officers, while the other 4 Visitors and 5 Sci-Fron Security Officers were accounted for by none other than Chris Faber, and 3 other World Liberation Front Operatives. Faber and O'Leary had met before, in Nicaragua, Laos, and a few other places that Heather had flown air cover for C.I.A. Missions. He offered her a ride to a secure Resistance Location, and she quickly took him up on the offer. However, halfway through the city., Faber puled over, and said, "Go to the Rear Exit of Club Creole, on 8th street, ask for Elias, and tell him: Lizards howling at midnight" Not knowing what to expect, or why she was being forced to go through such odd security measures, Heather set off for the Club, via back alley's. She had kept an apartment in L.A. for the last two years, strictly to keep place of residence, and since she liked the California sun, that is where she choose, but she did not go to her apartment first. Still wearing her Flight Jacket, combat bots, a T-Shirt Faber had given her, she knocked on the back door of the club, spoke the code phrase and was shown in. She was told to wait on a cot, and someone would be there soon to speak to her. About an hour later, in walked a young, blond woman, that smiled sweetly at Heather, but remain quiet for a few minutes, staring at her intently. Heather felt something in her head, almost a buzzing, but she shook it off as an adrenaline letdown. Finally the young woman smiled again, and introduced herself as Elizabeth. Heather thought nothing off it, and let Elizabeth lead her to the ground floor of the club, to get some food. No one had anything in her size, but the club was not open yet. Just Elias and Willie the Bartender were upstairs, so Heather got a quick meal, and than she and Elizabeth went back downstairs. They talked for a while, than went back upstairs, and headed out into L.A. to find Heather some clothing and to get stuff the Resitance needed. It did not take Heather long to figure out that Elizabeth was the Starchild... Elizabeth Maxwell! Heather's Apartment had been destroyed by a crashing Visitor Skyfighter, but luckily she had money and credit cards stashed away elsewhere, and was still able to buy stuff she needed. She and Elizabeth drove out to the Maxwell Ranch with a truck loded down with goodies. (LOG: Visits to L.A.) Once there, they became room mates, and not long after, lovers. Heather was assigned to train Elizabeth in Hand to Hand Combat and Combat Shooting. Elizabeth and ether also took it upon themselves to not only improve the ranch, but to steal Skyfighter's, Squadship's, and even a Harrier from the Visitors, solidifing both of their standings as members of the Resistance Leadership. (LOGS: Raising the Frame, Building the Barn, Skyfighter Ambush, New Toys, Reconnaissance Run, and Capture of a Harrier) Their love grew, until they were not (Heather, mainly) afraid to let everyon know, and to her surprise, it was accepted, and not frowned upon. They also saved another Marine from the 'Belly of the Leviathan'. (LOGS: The Rescue and ... But is he converted?) Her brother, Talos, returned from the dead, just in time for him to help the Resistance steal the Harrier, but not before Heather tried to punch his lights out for making her think he was dead. Of course, not long after, Tyler sent Talos to Ireland... Her next major action against the Visitors, was when they kidnapped Sean Donovan and attempted to trade him for Elizabeth. She argued against Elizabeth's volunteering to be traded, even with the idea already in mind that it was to be a fake trade. But finally, after realizing that she could not keep Elizabeth wrapped in Bubble Wrap, she reluctantly agreed. The plan went off without much of a hitch, until Diana shot Sean, just as Heather fired the Missile that would seal the tunnel between Sean, Elizabeth, and the Visitors. Donovan climbed the hill, and instead of completing the mission with no further casualties, Heather was forced to land, and rescue Donovan, after he was shot repeatedly by the Visitors. (LOGS: Breaking the News..., Battle Plans, The Waiting Game, and Face Off!) Next, Heather was involved in a raid that shut down one of the Food Processing Plants in San Diego. During the course of the raid, she gunned down helpless technicians, Visitors just doing their job, because their bosses lied to them. This raid also saw her severly injured, as the Visitors targeted her, in retribution. (LOGS: Target Practice and Strike Plans and Party in San Diego) Heather breaks out her cooking skills, to start feeding the Resistance decent meals. Partially in self defense, since Ham had been doing alot of the cooking, and Ham's idea of spicing things included only adding HUGE amounts of ground black pepper. Her meals become the highpoints of the Week, for many of the Resistance. (LOGS: The Resistance Food Network and Cooking Show 2) She helped Elizabeth plan the Assault on the Atlanta Mothership, that occured out near Pluto, but before the raid actually happened, she was forced to try and help Elizabeth deal with Polly's return to the ranch. Polly was not a happy girl, and she tried to kill Resistance members, in her attempt to evict the Resistance. (LOGS: Grand Plans and Fighter Check) The Resistance than fullfilled their mission planning, taking over the Atlanta Mothership, in a daring raid to the edge of the Solar System. They used the Red Dust to kill most of the Visitors on board, and than killed the rest in gun battles. They flew the Mother Ship back to Earth, trading it to the President for Resources to be named later. (LOGS: The Raid to End All Raids, The Flight Home - Part 1, The Flight Home - Part 2, Hangar Deck Entertainments, The Landing, and Important Meetings) When the Resistance returned, Elizabeth dealt with Polly, convincing her to return with Katie to chicago. (LOGS: The Return of Polly Maxwell - Part 1, The Return of Polly Maxwell - Part 2, The Polly Problem, and Final Showdown) Than, just after a new Resistance member, who was destined to become one of Heather's closest friends in the group, Ryan Rivers, showed up, Heather rescued the Resistance attempt to infiltrate the Ojai Visitor Work Camp. After Tyler was recognized, the mission turned bad, and she flew in to rescue them. (LOGS: Ryan Rivers Joins and Assault on the Ojai Prison Camp) Conversion Than, her life took a turn for the worse. Not knowing the plans of the Resistance Leadership, she went on a mission to Club Creole, and when Diana showed up to capture Elizabeth and Juliet Parrish, and kill the rest, she allowed herself to be captured by the Visitors. She thought she was trading her freedom, her life in fact, for the rest of the Resistance. Just as she was loaded aboard a Skyfighter, she saw the Club blow up, and she thought everyone she knew, and cared for, had just died. (LOG: Destruction of the Club Creole) She was taken to the Mother Ship, stripped naked, and placed in the Conversion Chamber. There she was forced to live nightmare, after nightmare, repeatedly, until she almost begged Diana to let her go. However, the Visitors only obtained a Left to Right Brain Switchover, and she was only partially converted. Her mind was strong, and only in moments of weakness, was she really under Visitor Control. (LOG: Nightmares Come Alive) She forced herself to act converted, and than was able to find a way to escape, attacking Julie and Kita. She escaped into the ventilation system, and remembering what she had heard Michael talk about, found the Escape Parachutes. She landed hard on the beach, and is knocked out. Her 'selfless' actions of turning herself over to the Visitors (As described by the Freedom Network, not herself) made her the first two time winner of the Freedom Network Medal of Valor. She is rescued by a flight of Resistance members from Miami. They take her to the ranch, fighting off Kadjem in a skyfighter. The Squadship they are in crashes in the front yard of the ranch, killing all aboard except for Heather and Angelica, a Visitor Doctor, who has joined the Resistance. Heather is partially converted, and is convinced she is still inside the conversion chamber, that everything that is hapopening to her is an image projected into her mind by Diana. She strikes out against the Resistance, injuring Juliet Parrish, before finally being subdued. (LOG: The Great Escape Post Conversion Problems The next day, she meets Angelica, and it brings her mind back to the conversion chamber, she attacks the Visitor, but before any major damage can be done, the sound of a crashing Skyfighter can be heard. Kadjem's Skyfighter crashes in the yard, and something inside her mind snaps, and she attacks, and kills him. This seems to snap her out of the thought that she is inside the Conversion Chamber. She is convinced that she would not be allowed to kill one of Diana's most trusted aides, even if only in her mind, by Diana. She is convinced that she is not converted. (LOG: Crashing Ships and Crashing People) A few days later, she is convinced she can use her 'almost conversion' to slip the Visitors bad intelligence, and convices Angelica to allow her to take a Skyfighter, and go to the Consulate. She speaks to Kita, giving her False Intelligence, but for a few seconds, the Conversion takes hold, and Heather's mind lets slip that the Resistance is still alive. She grovels before the Visitor, and than returns to the Resistance, and almost has a break down because of it. (LOG: Heather's Betrayal) Elizabeth immediately takes Heather to New York to allow Dr. Hannah Donnenfield to 'De-Convert' Heather. This process seems to work, and Heather's mind is once again her own, after many hours of mind numbing pain, and reliving the experience in the Conversion Chamber. (LOG: Unscrambling the Eggs and Hash) However, it is not easy for Heather, upon her return to the Ranch. One of the Resistance members seems to be spying on her (LOG: Spying on People?), and this causes her to race off, and go for a drive. She is not paying attention to her speed, and she gets pulled over... NOT good... Lucky for her, the cop in question, is Ryan Rivers! Her friend, her *good* friend... Between them, and with a little help from Elizabeth, things are easily enough sorted out. (LOG: Racing to Jail?) Next, since Heather was able to slip bad intelligence to the Visitors, and they still consider her converted, she is able to convince them that the Resistance is attacking a facility far away from the Visitor Consulate, thus, emptying the Visitor Consulate of Shock Trooper, and making an attack there much easier. The Resistance attack is a huge success, the Consulate is destroyed, however, Ham is nearly killed when he is strafed by a Skyfighter, and Heather sustains major shrapnel wounds when her truck is blown up by the same Skyfighter, flown by Drake, a new Visitor Scientist, assigned to L.A. to work on special projects for Diana. (LOG: Payback Time) Heather continues to keep up the appearence of being converted, even if this gets her attacked by civilians, leads to issues with Elizabeth, and to her questioning her own abilities, both as a leader, and her competence in battle. (LOGS: Trouble On the Menu, Near Death Situation, Lover's Quarrel, Cleaning up the Fallout, Working the Range, Not Quite Fixed, and Attack on the Ranch) She withdraws more and more into herself, and everything eventually comes to a head when the Resistance Leadership takes a trip to New York, to get some time to relax. She gets into an arguement with Ryan and Elizabeth, and cuts the trip short. (LOGS: Party in New York!, Babysitting and Taxi Duty, One Dark Night, and The Voyage Home) Dawning of Leadership Upon the return, she discovers a problem with a Skyfighter, causing Juliet to tell her to plan a raid on a Visitor Supply Depot to get the stuff needed to repair skyfighters in the future. Her plan is questioned by a newly arrived member of the Resistance, Alexis Ayala, and after the Raid doesn't go exactly as Heather planned (Including sever injuries to Heather, Julie, and Alexis) she really starts to wonder if she was the right person to plan it. (LOGS: Shuttles and Draft Paper, The El Paso Supply Depot Raid, and Post El Paso Medical Center) Some of the materials stolen need to be locked away, so to do so, she and Elizabeth go to Kansas City to get materials, and once again, Heather is attacked by Civilains. Back at the Ranch, Heather seems nervous about thinks, tenative. Elizabeth has noticed this change in personality, and is very concerned. She goes to New York, speaks to Dr. Donnenfield again, and discovers there might be issues with the Deconversion process. Memory Holes, Personality changes, and the like. The only way to fix the Deconverted, is to bring them back to New York, run them through the process, and restore their memories.... (LOGS: Off to Kansas City, Caged Red, Cooking Show 3, As the Mush Turns, and Trip to New York) So, Heather is taken to New York, her memory of the Conversion Chamber is restored, along with all her memories of what she did while she was converted. (LOGS: Rescramble, part 1 and Rescramble, Part 2) The Bates Saga Since the Visitors returned, Julie had been working for Nathan Bates' Science Frontiers, and had been having difficulties. She and Ham had hatched a plot to make life easier, and part of that included having Heather come to work for Science Frontiers, as Head of Security, replacing Mr. Chiang. She takes an interview with Bates, accepts the job, and, as her first official act, kills Chiang. (LOGS: Lunch and Plans, Discussions without Solutions, Staff Meetings, and The Apprentice) She returned to the Ranch after the Interview, and got caught up in a rescue of the Navy SEAL Team that was defending a Nuclear Power Plant in San Fransico. On the return trip from that mission, the Skyfighter went down... (LOGS: Tender yet Bitter and Raids, Revelations, and ANOTHER Crashing Ship) She was injured badly in the crash and combat. The injuries include laser wounds, severe burns on her chest, shoulders and back, from her shirt catching on fire, and blunt force injuries sustained in the crash itself. The members of the crashed team had to walk out of the Northern California woods due to a lack of a radio transmittor that worked, no Cell Service, and the Sky Fighter having been too damaged to attempt repairs. Heather led the team to a road, where she left them to get to a location she could call for help from. When she called, Maggie Blodgett answered, came and got her, and they returned to the Resistance, who, had, in the mean time, come across a Visitor Truck hauling Human Cargo. Juliet ordered Heather to stop the truck, so she put a few laser blasts through the engine block, then gunned down the Visitor Driver and Guard when they ran, from the co-pilot seat of the Sky Fighter Maggie was flying. On board the truck were two children, Josh (2 Years old) and Amanda (6 Months old) whose parents had already been killed. The rest of the prisioners had already run off, leaving the Resistance to care for the Children. Heather fell in love with them, her maternal instinct kicking in. She took them back to the ranch, when the Resistance Group went back. (LOGS: Awakenings, Radar and Small Animals, Not Quite a Church Camp, Yells, Threats, and BEARS!, and By Land and By Air) Back at the Ranch, Angelica fixed her up with captured Visitor Medical Technology and than declared the children healthy. The next day, Heather and Elizabeth talk about the children, and while they decide it is best if the children are sent above the Dust Line for 'Foster' Care, they later go shopping, and the stuff they buy, seem to indicate that the matter is not settled. It isn't, not in Heather's mind, the children have triggered her maternal instinct, and she wants them to remain at the ranch, no matter how dangerous it might be for the children. (LOGS: Lunch and Children and Baby and Car Shopping) After that, she had to go to work at Science Frontiers. Her first job, replacing the old Security Force Members that quit in protest of her hiring. Not all Resistance Members knew she was a plant, and a few had gotten jobs at Science Frontiers. She hired new Security Personnel, including Jennifer Cooke (Who was actually Elizabeth, in disguise!). Next, she was assigned to track down Julie and Donovan... Just what she always wanted to do. Why one might ask? Because Julie refused to be raped, and Donovan refused to let her be. (LOGS: Julie's Bad Night, The Beginning of the End, and Sin... er, Bates Does It HIS Way!) She succeeded in tracking them down to Dr. Aker's Clinic, in Los Angeles, and 'arrested' them. She didn't want to, but upon their orders did, to maintain her cover. She sent Elizabeth back to the Ranch to raise the Resistance reinforcements, while she escorted Julie and Mike to Nathan Bates. However, the Resistance couldn't get in that night... (LOG: Arrest and Capture) She spent that night forced to witness, and participate in, Julie's rape by Nathan Bates, while once herself being raped by him. The next day, she was able to get away from Science Frontiers, with Elizabeth's help, and they went to the Ranch, and led the Resistance in a Raid to free Julie and Mike from Science Frontiers, but not before a major arguement ensued between many members of the Resistance, that almost splintered the group. Luckily, the group was able to go in, fight off the Security forces (With a little reshuffling from the Head of Security), a couple Shock Troopers, and Diana herself. Mike and Julie were rescued, while Diana and Nathan were left out cold and bleeding on the floor of Nathan's office. Diana with multiple gunshot and Laser wounds, and Nathan with a severe knife stab. (LOG: Final Escape) Post Bates Much time is spent recovering from this event.... (LOGS: Home Again, Home Again, I'll Be Fine, Dinner and Fists Through a Wall, Issues and Misunderstandings, and A Time for Healing) Finally, when she is starting to recover, she helps try to get Alexis and Pyotr together. (LOG: Playing Cupid) Than she has to help Elizabeth through her own problem. (LOG: Stress Ulcer) Going Home Again With all the improvements to the Ranch that have previously been completed, Heather has made a deal with the local ranchers and farmers to split duties. The Maxwell Ranch will start providing fresh milk and cows for slaughter in exchange for a share of beef, chicken, eggs, pork, and fresh vegtables. However, to meet their end of the bargin, they have to get the supplies and equipment to get the Dairy up and running. With a loan, she is able to secure most of the equipment, but much is still needed. Luckily, she knows where she can get the rest, but it means a trip down memory lane... and a flight to her home, in Texas. She, Elizabeth, and Ryan (Although Ryan fell asleep during the flight) fly off to College Station, Texas, to her family Ranch, where she knows she can get the last of the equipment needed to set the Maxwell Ranch up with a fully running Dairy. She contacted the Ranch foreman, Walter Diego, who is also a member of the local Resistance, and told him she was coming, and what she wanted. He had the stuff packed up. When they arrived Diego tried to convince Heather to stay, and lead the Local Resistance. She refused the offer, and he accepted it, dissappointed, but began the process of loading the Dairy Equipment. Heather and Elizabeth discussed the Ranch House, and Heather's inability to go, due to the many sad memories waiting inside. Of course, things can never go smoothly, for no sooner had loading been completed, than an old "friend" of Heather's decided it was time to show up, and get payback. This was Johnathon Brinkman, the kid who had so many years ago, given her the scar on her face outside the Movie Theater in town. He wanted a rematch, and threatened Diego to get the rematch. He arrived, with four others as help, all a little drunk. He and Heather fought, again, unarmed, until Johnathon cheats by grabbing a knife, and cutting Heather. As soon as he does, Diego leads a charge of many more men than the Dairy barn was thought to have held, and they kill Johnathon quickly, and just as quickly, his four goons. Heather and Elizabeth return to the Maxwell Ranch, and off load the equipment, finding a box of trinkets (Including Heather's parent's wedding rings) that Diego had loaded. (LOGS: Off to Texas and Cattle Preparation) Russia Next up, was another long trip, this time, to Russia. The Russian Black Market holds enough materials to keep the California Resistance running for QUITE a long time. Spare parts for the Harrier, Missiles and Ammo for the Harrier, Grenades, Rocket Launchers, Weapons and Ammo for the Resistance, and other things unavailable in the United States (Like needed Medical Supplies) were all on the shopping list. So, once again, Heather, Elizabeth and Ryan all load up and head off. The trip is mostly uneventful, until it is time to pick up the supplies in a warehouse in Siberia. There they are ambushed by a group of Red-Dust immune Visitors, and are forced to kill them. Heather is wounded in the fight, but they are able to subdue them, and they even get a Mini-Gun and a couple crates worth of ammo for it, in the deal. (LOG: Trip to Russia) Mommy? Heather learns that when she was raped by Nathan Bates, that Elizabeth also felt everything she did, and she is not happy about it... But she also learns that she has been officially named Mother to Joshua and Amanda, by act of the President, as their parents could not be found. Their names are legally changed, and Heather is listed as their parent. (LOG: Idle Chatter and Revelations) Next up, an attack on a Visitor Command Post in San Pedro. Tyler tells Heather to lead it, but Heather, knowing Donovan knows the layout better, turn command over to him. This makes it easier for her, as she still feels less than comfortable being in command of ground missions, and also, makes it easier for the Resistance, as there is no time for a breifing, and having the boss know the area helps alot more. The raid has mixed results... Julie is stunned, Jason Briggs is knocked out, and Donovan is injured, in exchange for eight dead Visitors, one injured Officer (Kita), one escaped officer (Drake), and one Visitor project blown sky high. (LOG: Attack on San Pedro) Back to Texas She went back to Texas for a few weeks, to help the Resistance there fight off a very dedicated assault by the combined Dallas and San Antonio Motherships. She was forced to miss out on the capture of Nathan Bates (LOG: Attempted Rescue), and most of the time they had him in custody. While in Texas, she was wounded repeatedly, fighting off Visitors from her parent's ranch, some of the attacks led by Mary Krueger herself. She still has a scar from one of the attacks, on her left hip, where the Visitor Mothership Commander bit her, and took a large chunk of her flesh and muscle as a mid-fight snack. She did however, return the favor, not with a bite, but with a long, deep sword slash to the Visitor's face, cutting her deep enough that even the Visitor's highly advanced technology could not completely remove the scar. Mary Krueger's true form has a scar running from the top of her head, down to the bottom of her chin. She did return to California in time to see Nathan Bates, just before he was released by the Resistance. Back to Cali She begins to wonder how safe the Ranch really is for the Children, and if she should not send them to New York, to live with someone. She begins to send private messages to members of White Christmas to see who might be willing to take the children in for her, for a time, to see how things go. Nothing is decided, in her mind, as she doen't know if she could really give them up, after fighting so hard to get them. She is severly wounded by one of their own, in the middle of a fight to help a Resistance Cell escape the Bates' revenge on the Resistance. Bates arms some Gang-Bangers in South Central, and uses them to push out the Resistance in the area. The Ranch folks respond, and during the response Heather takes a Sniper round through the Shoulder, requiring Angelica to reconstruct her shoulder. (LOG: The Battle for the South Side) Once she had fully recovered, she helped Tyler, Julie, and Elizabeth lead and coordinate two simultaneous raids on Visitor strongholds. One a Visitor Barracks in Las Vegas, the other a Visitor Food Processing Center in Sante Fe. She and Juliet hit Sante Fe, and after freeing the Human prisioners, destroyed the Plant. No Humans or Resistance member were killed in either of the fights. Kids to New York In December of 2004, Heather and Elizabeth take Josh and Amanda to New York, for Christmas, and spend Christmas and New Years helping Denise Daltry get the children acclimated to their new home with her. Heather finally has decided that it is safer for them in New York. She makes arrangements for half of her paychecks to be set aside for the children. She spends the entire month ensuring that Josh, who is old enough to understand that Heather will be gone for ahile, and does not take it well, understands that he is not being abandoned again. She gives him a special phone, with only one number programmed into it, so that he can call her at any time. Christmas, normally a time she is her happiest, seems to be one of the darkest she can remember. Elizabeth and Denise are able to convince her she is doing the right thing for the children, even though they both have figured out she knows it, but that Heather doesn't want to do it. The White Christmas Resistance Leadership Group also promises Heather that they will help Denise with Josh. Having a Baseball Player/Doctor, a Diplomat, a Scientist, and a Cop helping the reporter seems to help Heather accept it better. Add in that all of them are fairly decent fighters, and Heather is able to leave New York resigned to the fact that she did the right thing. 2005 "Pre-Death" She spends most of the next month trying to convince herself she did the right thing, and to not fly back to New York to get them back, while also leading raids, working the ranch, and using Elizabeth as a crutch to get her through the hard times. In February of 2005, she finally looks in the box Diego set aside for her from her Parents' house in College Station. Inside she finds her father's S.E.A.L. pin, his favorite M-1911-A1 .45 caliber pistol, her mother's favorite necklace, many pictures, and her parent's wedding rings. She has her father's ring sized for her hand, and her mother's sized for Elizabeth's, in secret. Someday, she will give it to Elizabeth. The necklace she wears every day. The pistol and S.E.A.L. pin she has a box made for, to display, along with an American Flag, folded into a Triangle, and sealed in glass, that she hangs on her bedroom wall, so that everyday, she can wake up, and remember that she is fighting for more than just herself. In March, Diana causes a meltdown at the Sacramento Nuclear Power Plant, 300 humans are killed instantly, and Heather joins the Resistance Raid that is a reprisal. Ham Tyler plants explosives all over the roof and the top floor of the Security Consulate, that Heather had flown him to, and as they leave, he detonates it. 400 Visitors are killed, 5 escape, including Kita and Drake. In April, Heather joins the rest of the California Resistance in Dallas and Forth Worth, to try and defend the cities from the Dallas/New Orleans Motherships new Invasion. It takes most of the month, but the California Resistance is slowly pushed back, and forced to retreat North of the Dust line into Oklahoma, and than back to their base in California. During the fighting, Heather gets a chance to fight another Mothership Commander, personally. This time, Ex-Commander, Medea. They fight to a draw, both wounded, and forced to pull back. The many battles in Texas leave Heather even more determined than ever that the Visitors must be pushed back, for seeing the hopelessness and despair in the eyes of her fellow Texans almost breaks her heart. In May, she participated in the capture of Visitor Security Commander, and Second in Command of both the L.A. Mothership, and the Entire Visitor Fleet, Lydia. However, they were forced to immediately exchange Lydia to Diana to prevent the nearby town of Onyx, California from being leveled by Diana. As soon as they released Lydia, however, Diana launched a massive Skyfighter assault on the town anyways. It took eight Skyfighters lost, of twelve launched, and severe damage to Heather's Harrier, but the Resistance was able to beat back the air raid, and prevent Onyx's destruction. She spent most of June either leading minor raids, or trying to get her Harrier back into working condition. She also was working hard on getting the Resistance more Skyfighters. The Defense of Onyx cost them 75% of their Skyfighters. In July, Heather headed back to New York, to visit Josh and Amanda... They were there, just in time for the three day long aerial battle between the Visitors and the American Military and the Resistance, a battle in which Heather was unable to participate. She could only watch from a bunker, deep under the Freedom Network building, with Josh and Amanda in her arms, and hoping the building didn't fall in on top of them. When the battle was over, she did finally get to take Josh to his first Baseball game, but was dismayed to discover he was a Yankee's fan. Denise Daltry and Peter Forsythe had turned him into one behind her back! However, being the doting mother, she allowed Pete (Who was playing that day) to take them both into the club house after the game, where Josh got a team jersey signed by all of the players. She spent all of July in New York, but soon had to return to California, but she promised the kids she wouldn't be gone quite so long next time... If only she knew what the future had in store for her... She might have stayed behind. August saw her step up her training regimine, to get back into shape that the last month of relative inactivity had left her lacking. She also led a raid into Los Angeles, one in which she got to shoot at Kyle Bates, not hitting him. This raid led to the procurement of enough Powerpacks to power the Visitor Weapons on the Ranch for another few months. "Death" At the end of the month, Diana launched a raid on a Movie Lot that held the last Resistance Base still inside of Los Angeles. The Raid consisted of Multiple Squads of Shock Troopers, and involved was a Squadron of New Shock Troopers, an Elite Shock Trooper, better trained, better armored, and better equiped. They carried something akin to a Laser Grenade, that when it detonates, sends out a barrage of Laser Blasts in all directions. Diana personally oversaw this raid. These weapons were devestating to the Resistance, and they called for help. Heather, Elizabeth, Juliet, and Alexis responded in a Skyfighter to the call. They were able to hold off the Visitors while the Resistance group was able to escape into the sewers, but one of the grenades landed underneath their Skyfighter, causing it to explode. This knocked the other three women away from the fight, and seriously wounded them. Ham Tyler and Chris Faber arrived in time to help them escape, but it was too late for Heather. The blast from the Skyfighter killed her. Diana ordered her body removed from the battle, back to the Mothership, and a Skyfighter arrived on scene to do just that. "Post-Death" The Skyfighter that picked up her body did not, however, return to the Los Angeles Mothership. Instead, aboard was one of the best Fifth Columnist Doctors, who was able to revive Heather, unbeknownst to Diana, or the Resistance, and took her to a Mothership hiding behind Mars. This was a Mothership commanded by a Fifth Columnist, Jennifer, crewed entirely by Fifth Columnists, who had finally decided that the time had come to join the fight. They spent almost three weeks nursing Heather back to full health, before they set a course for Earth... During her time on the Mothership, Heather kept trying to send mental messages to Elizabeth, and while she thought she might have been getting through, contact was so weak, and sporadic, she could not be sure she was getting through. She begged Jennifer to let her send a Radio message, but Jennifer told her that she wanted the Mothership's arrival to be a complete and total surprise to Diana. They had already been able to take out a Mothership, the one over Sante Fe, back in December, by using surprise, so if they could keep that surprise, it would help in future battles. Jennifer did, however, promise to drop Heather off in Onyx, before going to New York. Heather had to accept this, and while she knew she had no choice, she came to resent Jennifer with each passing day. On September 17, 2005, the Mothership arrived over Onyx, and dropped Heather off.... Her arrival was not well recieved at first by Julie, who was annoyed that she was not infomred that Heather was still alive, even though Elizabeth told her that she was not sure what she was getting from Heather was real. To Heather's eyes, it appeared that Julie and at least Ryan did not trust her, at first, but she did not turn tail and run, like her instincts told her to do, she stuck it out. Later that night she spoke to Pyotr Zagadka in his Lab, and after some light joking about her death, agrees to help him with a new project, Anti-Gravity, based on the Visitor Tech, but using Human Tech. (LOG: Next Time, I'll Stay Dead The next day she met the newest recruit, Dallas Foster. She learned what she could about him, that he was a S.E.A.L., which instantly made her trust him, due to her father having been one as well. Later that day, she took him down into the Basement, and had a sparring session with Dallas, and learned, that while he may have had no formal training, he is a good brawler, and with some training, he could be an excellant hand to hand fighter. She pronounces him fit for Combat Status. (LOGS: Short Chat and First Blood) Back into the 'Swing' of Things Later that same night, just her second night back on Earth, Heather is getting ready to have a training session with Elizabeth, to finally teach her how to fight with a sword, when Heather gets a chance to show her how to have a more formal duel with one than she ever expected to get a chance to show. Ezekiel, White Talon of the Leader's Claw, or personal hatchet-man of the Leader, and outside of Diana's Chain of Command, stops by the Ranch, to investigate the Resistance, the Mothership that stopped by, and to give them a 'warning'. He was sent to Earth to destroy the Fifth Column. Heather, sensing an oppurtunity, challenges Ezekiel to a duel with the sword strapped to his back. The terms are: She wins, he gives her two weeks to warn the Fifth Column before he hunts them down. If he wins, he can ask one question, and she swears she will answer truthfully. The only rules are: No other weapons, other than the Swords, and no death or serious injury. They fight, and Heather quickly realized that her katana is not a match, strength wise, for his Longsword, and that she will have to be careful not to block too many of his strikes with her blade. She settles for her speed and agility to get out of the way of his blows. She strikes first, but he quickly strikes back. After many passes, both are bleeding, bith are winded, but Heather is able to convince Ezekiel to yield, and it is a good thing, because she would have yielded, had he not. He promises to give her the two weeks. He than asks where in Los Angeles he can find Swedish Meatballs... A Shocked Heather, For Visitors can not digest cooked food, as it makes them sick, answers... Ezekiel leaves, after giving Elizabeth a few looks that Heather doesn't like, so she warns Ezekiel to 'Not try to steal her girlfriend'. After the fight, Heather is once again left to get tended to by Angelica.... But at least it is not Doctor Quinn, Bitch Medicine Woman, right? Elizabeth and Pyotr discuss the ramifications of the visit, while Heather gets her medical treatment. (All the Above is in LOG: Visits, Sword Fights, and Deals) Another Bates Problem? John Bates comes out to the Ranch to offer his help to the Resistance. He also gives Julie the last copy of the Security Footage of her Rape (And Heather's), except a copy that Diana has aboard the Mothership, but promises to try and get that copy as well. (LOG: A Good Bates? Ham is not happy with all the visitors (Both Human and Sirian) that the ranch is getting and comments on it, admonishing Heather about fighting the Duel with Ezekiel. She defends her actions against Ham's attacks... with limited success. Luckily Ham is in a pretty good mood, because recently Ham's wife has returned from the dead. Later that night, Heather and Pyotr begin work on the Rail Gun project they have begun, by stripping the Anti-Gravity Generators out of a Sky Fighter, and while they work, they discuss the visits to the ranch, thier families, and their childhoods. Their friendship begins to grow deeper. (LOG: After Bates' Visit The next day, Heather is working on the Harrier, and she and Dallas talk. While talking, she says a few semi-flirting things, which annoys Dallas, as he has figured out that Heather and Elizabeth are a couple. This leads to Dallas Storming off, and Heather once again wondering what she said. (LOG: What did I say?) The Loss of Julie October dawned with happiness for Heather, she went to New York. Joshua and Amanda needed a visit from their mother, badly. Joshua thought she was in heaven, with God, and Heather needed to see them just as badly. Through teary eyes she held them both for at least an hour, until Josh asked, "Momma? Can I go play with my 'Joes?" Pete's friend, and fellow Baseball player, Joey Vitale, had given the boy his entire collection of G.I. Joe toys, and the boy was enamored with them, and wanted to play more. Josh, being the resilent kid he was, had gotten over the 'back to life' moment quickly. Heather returned to California, just in time to learn that Julie, Maggie, and Sancho Gomez had been captured by the Visitors. (MORE TO COME) (THROUGH What did I say?) OOC Information One of three Resistance members to have worked for Science Frontiers, and could possibly still monitor Science Frontiers Radio Chatter. Only two time award winner of the the Freedom Network's Medal of Valor. (As an Individual) (So Far) Heather is in love with Elizabeth Maxwell. Heather has two adoptive children, Joshua and Amanda O'Leary, who are currently living in new York with Denise Daltry. The Actress behind the character is Amanda Righetti (The Mentalist) Character Information Heather is played by her creator. Gallery Heather10.jpg|Love the smirk Heather1.jpg|Peek-a-Boo! I see a bad guy! Heather2.jpg|Such an intense look Heather9.jpg|Can I shoot him him now? Heather3.jpg|All Smiles Heather4.jpg|A Half smile, why did you have to take the picture NOW? Heather5.jpg|Just another good day Heather6.jpg|Shopping in Onyx, with braids. Heather7.jpg|Just lounging after a long day of working and raiding. Heather8.jpg|Her favorite Jacket, and a Visitor PDA. Heather11.jpg|An all too familiar scene after a raid. Poor Heather. Heather12.jpg|After a Jog, when it rained. Heather13.jpg|Another bad day for Heather. Heather14.jpg|Behind Club Creole, after a day of plotting. Heather15.jpg|Working on the Ranch Heather16.jpg|Walking the Ranch's fences, looking for bad spots Heather17.jpg|Not a happy Heather. Look out! Heather18.jpg|Casual time Heather19.jpg|Are we really going to argue about this?? NOW? Josh-amanda.jpg|Josh and Amanda at 3 Years and at 18 Months Descriptions Base Heather is tall, just over 6'2", with long, red hair, that flows loosely to the middle of her back. Her face is very attractive, and you are lead to wonder why she chose not to be a model, discounting the knife scar on her left cheek, starting just below her left green eye, and trailing down to her jaw. This question only lasts until you look at the rest of the package. She is too muscular to be considered pretty. Her arms and legs show definite development of the muscles that are there, to the peak of their condition, not to the level of a bodybuilder, or so that you'd mistake her for a man, but there is a leaness, not the softness of a normal woman. Her breasts seem to be the least developed part of her body, they are small, kept close to her body. She holds herself with a stance that shows she is light on her feet, and likely, has had training in some self defense. Raiding She is dressed all in black. Tight, Black Jeans, with a special insert in them to allow her to use all her martial arts without splitting a seam cover her legs. The jeans are held up with a belt, on which rests a holstered Laser Sidearm on one hip, a Holstered Glock 20 on the other, and a holster combat knife in the small of her back. A Long-Sleeve Black Shirt covers her upper body, fitting tightly. Strapped over top of this is a standard Kevlar Vest. Criss-crossing her vest is Military-grade webgear which allows her to store ammo clips, an extra Laser Power pack, a grenade or two, and the holster for her Desert Eagle Pistol. Sometimes, across her back, she has a katana strapped. If so, it has a plain black hilt, with a plain black scabbard. Her long, red hair is braided into a bun, and tucked up underneath a black stocking cap. Dull, black Combat Boots and black, fingerless gloves complete the outfit. Her face is darkened with black face paint, completing her transformation into Resistance fighter. Dress She is currently wearing something that really shows off her body. She is wearing a White Dress that comes down to Mid thigh. Her legs are covered in white pantyhose, displaying them perfectly. The dress is form fitting, and allows her arms to be displayed as well. The shoulder straps are very thin. The dress shows off her assests, while drawing attention away from the lesser parts. Her feet are slipped into a pair of 1 inch heeled slip-on White Shoes. Flightsuit She is wearing a Red Jump suit, that has the appearance of a Flight Suit. Various pockets in the jumpsuit hold all a pilot would need, if forced to eject from their plane. Straped to her chest, in a quick release holster is a Desert Eagle M-XIX pistol. All the trimming of the Jumpsuit is in black, as are her boots. On her hands are black gloves that match her suits trim. On her head, or resting on her hip, is a Blue Flight Helmet with the word 'Banshee' stenciled on the side. Jeans-Jacket She is currently wearing a pair of black Jeans, with a special insert in them to allow her to use he martial arts without splitting the hems. Covering that is a plain white cotton tank top, that shows off her small curves, and large, for a woman, muscles. On top of the tank top is a black leather Jacket, it is half zipped up. Silk Heather is currently wearing an emerald green, silk, button-up blouse, that hangs freely and loosely from her shoulders. On her lower body rests a skin tight pair of leather pants, that are obviously custom made to fit. On her feet are trendy high heel sandals. Shorts She is currently clad in a green T-shirt that is very tight. It hugs her torso, showing off the minor curves of her breasts, and the fact that her arms are very well defined. Covering her lower body is a pair of tight Jean Shorts. One might call them Daisy Dukes. Her feet are covered in white Atheletic shoes. A Belt is fed through the belt loops, and on the belt could be alot of different things. Cell Phone, or a Holstered Weapon is most likely. Visitor Uniform She curently is wearing a protective helmet composed of a strengthened polymer, coated with a surface material impervious to all but large-caliber bullet hits. The helmet also has a reflective finish to inhibit the effectiveness of glancing laser strikes. The tinted visor is polarized and can be adjusted to varying degrees of translucence by the trooper. The visor protects the eyesight of a trooper in combat, as the "muzzleflash" of the energy weapon is devastating to the Sirian's sensitive eyes. The shiny black breastplate worn by all shock troopers is composed of closely-woven polymers and sylenium fiber. This lightweight piece is impervious to all but Teflon-coated projectiles and is fireproof. Workout She is currently wearing a pair of black, spandex shorts. They are very tight, as spandex tends to be. Covering her chest is a tank top made of similiar material. It is also almost skin tight, and will not interfere with her movement. her hair is braided, and doubled up, making it hang ONLY to her shoulders. On her feet are a pair of Nike Crosstrainers, and ankle socks. Weapons of Choice In addition to the weapons shown below, Heather is a Black Belt in: Karate, Akido, and Tae-Kwon-Do. She is also a master in Zen-Sword. M1911Colt.jpg|M1911A1 Glock19pistol.jpg|Glock 19/20 (19 is a 9mm, 20 is a 10mm) Desert-Eagle.jpg|Desert Eagle XIX K-Bar.jpg|Marine K-Bar Combat Knife Katana.jpg|Katana H&KMP5SD6.jpg|H&K MP-5 M16A1w30rdMag.jpg|M16A1 M60GPMG.jpg|M-60 Machine Gun Sidearm.jpg|Visitor Laser Sidearm Laser Rifle.jpg|Visitor Laser Rifle MK2-Pineapple-Grenade.jpg|Pineapple Grenade Baseball-Grenade.jpg|Baseball Grenade M72_law.jpg|M-72 LAW Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher Harrier2.jpg|AV-8B Harrier Jump Jet (When it is working) skyfighter2.png|Visitor Skyfighter (When the Harrier is broken) Category:Original Character Category:Resistance Category:Pilot Category:Female Category:Marine Category:Resistance Command Category:Character Category:Human Category:Science Frontiers